paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Cases
This is a series of adventures after Elsa joins the PAW Patrol. It's seasons are going to have 26 episodes. Overview Elsa is chosen as the new Frozen-themed Search and Rescue pup for the PAW Patrol when she helps Chase on a mission, along with her Ice Powers. But, trouble arises in the two pups' relationship. Steel's Ice Missiles have drilled thmselves into Chase's stomach, causing side affects and Elsa's powers are becoming stronger and dangerous. Along with their PupPals, they'll need to capture these new villians and get Elsa's powers under control. Season One episodes 1. Chase gets Superpowers(Elsa's debut) 2. Chase, the Werewolf(Fang's debut) 3. Everest meets Tundra 4. Frozened Over 5. Just a Snow Problem 6. Road Trips (Ranger's debut) 7. Pups and the Show-Off 8. Pups Save a Clinic 9. Pups' Double Trouble 10. Marshall, the Vampire 11. Cone Head 12. Big Game 13. The Puppy Love Bug 14. Elsa's Five Nights at Freddy's 15. Marshall & Everest's Case of Puppy Love 16. Tundra's Loose Tooth Side Stories, Movies and Specials Movies: Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks, Chase's Icy Nightmare Specials: None Yet Side Stories: Pups Get a New Member, Double Pups, Double Date Season One Characters Andrew* Chase Crystalist Elsa Everest Icee Kailey Marshall Miracle Skye Tundra Rocky Ranger (pup) Rubble Smoky Ryder Cliffjumper Zuma Swift (movie only) Steel (movie only) Season 2 Episodes TBD Trivia *Elsa is the third pup in this series to have season-inspired powers, the first one being Crystalist and the second one being Icee *Everest later appears in the series *Chase wears a different collar in the series, a darker version of Zuma's collar, along with a silver star on his PupTag *Elsa is called Shasta in Frozened Over, as to not get mistaken for Elsa from Frozen *Everest appears in Everest meets Tundra and this is her first appearance in one of my fanfictions *In Chase, the Werewolf (5), it has three parts, making it longer than the other 4 parts *Chase might not be a Werewolf through the whole series, which indicates that he might've found a cure. *In Road Trips, a new member is introduced to the PAW Patrol. A Zookeeper pup named Ranger *In Cone Head Everest needs to wear a cone collar *Marshall has some feelings for Everest in Just a Snow Problem and in Cone Head. He may have a crush on her *Marshall gets turned into a Vampire in Marshall, the Vampire *Swift and Steel appear in the movie special, Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks and Swift is mentioned in Frozened Over *Hunkahunka from Lilo and Stitch the series makes her first appearance in The Puppy Love Bug *Ranger may have a crush on someone, but I need help of coming up with one *Cliffjumper, a character made by Moose513 will appear is Pups Get a New Member *There is a spinoff of this series. It's called Police Pup Missions Gallery SkyeXRocky83.png|Playing in the snow from Frozened Over Rubble Everest 1.jpg|Before Ryder calls in Just a Snow Problem 640px-Image.jpg|Smart-Mouth in Pups' Double Trouble 640px-Image (2).jpg|Head Over Tail in Cone Head Red Deer.jpg|The deer that appeared in Big Game Steel.jpg|Meet our newest character, Steel! Sketch13221203.png|"PAW Partol, to the Lookout!" ~ Ryder in A Clutzy Case of Puppy Love Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Series Category:Seasons Category:Sequels